To Be Human
by Radyo-Ukay
Summary: One shot featuring Izaya and Shizuo. Izaya loves the human race. Everyone except for Shizuo naturally. There is just something that Izaya doesn't love about him! Rated T for language and violence.


_Durarara!! _One shot featuring everybody's favorite crazy man, Izaya. Recently, I had just finished DRRR!! and am in love with it and watching it for a second time. I'm also reading the manga. Automatically, I fell in love with Izaya and Shizuo. I have a story in mind that I want to write but I'm slow at this haha.

For now, enjoy this. **I don't own Durarara!!**

* * *

To be human meant that you had a highly developed brain capable of abstract reasoning, language, introspection, and problem solving. To be human meant that with this mental capability, combined with an erect body carriage that frees the hands for manipulating objects, would allow you to make far greater use of tools than any other species. To be human meant many things. This was something that had always interested Izaya Orihara. Humans were fragile things that needed to be taken care of and they needed to be shown how fragile they were. This was a hobby of his. He would take one person and push them to the edge were they would have a life or death situation. And Izaya…he would watch their reactions. Some responded like they should, others…not as he expected.

It was fun nonetheless.

In the entire human population, there was only one man he never loved. Shizuo Heiwajima. A man he spent his high school career framing him for things he hadn't done. _Shizzy_. That was what Izaya called him. It was a fun pet name that Shizuo had hated for the longest time. Always after his blood, Shizuo swore he would never rest until Izaya was dead.

All of this was just a game to Izaya.

He chuckled as he watched from the doorway of a tall building as his latest plaything let herself drop from the top. He had expected this but also expected her to be rescued by the Headless Rider. He had know she was there, waiting.

But she wasn't the only one waiting for Izaya. Being in Ikebukuro for Izaya meant that a certain man would be searching for him. Shizuo seemed to always know when Izaya had wandered into Ikebukuro. As always, he would hunt him down and attempt to kill him. But somehow, something always came up.

"I-za-aya!" Shizuo would always scream at him, pronouncing every syllable in his name. This had always made Izaya laugh inside. The two would fight, Izaya would get away, Shizuo would be angry. The cycle never ended.

This was why Izaya never loved Shizuo.

Izaya jumped over a fence and landed easily on his feet on the other side. Ikebukuro was full of life, day or night. He skipped through the alley and out into the streets texting on his phone. A light smile on his face. His time by himself was always entertaining. He always loved being in the city and interacting with the humans. Everyone was so different.

He made his way into the park. At this time of night, hardly anyone was there. He stood staring up at the moon, full, shining and beautiful. His smile grew bigger. Izaya started laughing and held his arms out to his side.

He knew exactly what was coming next.

A trash can came flying and he easily dodged it. "There you are, Shizzy." He smiled big and chuckled. The blond walked closer into the light and Izaya could clearly see the annoyance on his face. He didn't know if it was because of the nickname or for his presence. Most likely… it was both.

"Izaya." Shizuo growled. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Izaya shrugged and spun around.

"Was bored and was in the mood for a fight. And what's your excuse?" The smile wouldn't leave his face. That just seemed to annoy Shizuo even more. Shizuo stretched out his fingers, cracking them and he peered at Izaya.

"I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp, you know that."

"Are you sure?" Izaya smirked. "Because if I remember correctly, that's what you said last time. And the time before that. And the time before that!"

Shizuo growled and lifted the park bench with ease. "DIE. FUCKER." Izaya laughed and rolled to the side as the bench flew over head. Izaya flicked open his knife and ran towards Shizuo laughing hysterically. Shizuo dodged to the side and kicked Izaya in the side making him stumble a little. The two stared each other down and headed towards each other, Shizuo with a burning intent on killing this mother fucker, and Izaya just purely enjoying himself.

The fight went on for some time, neither one wanting to give in. Izaya, finally getting bored, left his mark on Shizuo. The bartender's shirt sleeve was now cut and blood was seeping into the fabric. Izaya smirked and looked at the blood reflecting on the knife. "See? I got you." Shizuo grunted and looked at the blood. Izaya started laughing and flipped open his phone. "Hmm. I've missed some messages because of you."

"And I care why?" Shizuo ran forward and pulled back his fist. Izaya closed his phone and ducked right as Shizuo let his fist fly over his head. Shizuo's body made contact with Izaya's, something neither really calculated would happen. The two fell to the ground and Izaya choked with laughter. "Would you shut the fuck up already?" Shizuo sat up rubbing his neck annoyed at the fact Izaya was laughing.

The blond grunted and picked his pack of cigarettes back up off the ground and stuffed them into his vest pocket. He noticed something glint in the moonlight and saw that Izaya's knife had scattered away from him. Shizuo could easily reach it and stab the laughing fucker finally killing him. He reached over about to pick up the knife when Izaya's foot came into contact with his chin. Shizuo was back on the ground and Izaya had walked over to hover above him. "Shizzy. You're such a fool sometimes. This is why I don't love you."

"Why" Shizuo coughed. "Why would I care if you loved me?" He glared at the dark haired man as he laughed and sat down on his stomach. All Izaya could do was smile. He leaned his head against his hand and took out his phone. Shizuo grunted and coughed again. _Click!_ Shizuo glared. "Izaya…did you-"

"Aw! Look how angry you look!" Izaya showed Shizuo the picture he had just taken and Shizuo just about blew. Izaya lept off of him laughing and admiring the new picture on his phone. "I think I will set this as my new wallpaper! What do you think, Shizzy?"

"I think I'm going to FUCKING MURDER YOU." Shizuo picked himself off the ground and ran at Izaya. Izaya stepped to the side and left his foot there for Shizuo to foolishly trip over. He hit the ground hard and bruised his cheeks. Izaya laughed and walked over to Shizuo. He bent down and patted his head.

"Well you seem tuckered out. I'm getting bored anyway." Izaya smiled and put his hands in his jacket pocket. "See you around, Shizzy." Izaya made his way out of the park and waited near the end to hear what he wanted. It came from far off where he had left Shizuo.

"_I_-_ZA_-_AYAAAAA_." Ah. There it was. Izaya could leave happily now.

* * *

Hurrrr. I hope you enjoyed it. 3 Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
